


this is our happily ever after

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute Kids, Family, Fluff, Future, I Love You, M/M, Multi, Photography, Pining, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Seeing Jérôme and Lucas and their little son together, unleashes some unexpected yearning in André, who for the first time, thinks about what his future might and might not have in store for him.





	this is our happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo André shot this beautiful pic of Jérôme and Lucas with little Leo, and yes I know Leo is not Jérôme's kid, BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM OKAY!
> 
> For some reason I'm only able to write emotionally constipated André, you're welcome.
> 
> (also lemme know if you want to see a 2nd chapter with a little Jeandre baby ;) )
> 
> (I attempted to add the picture I talk about into the fic, lemme know if it doesn't work)

 

André smiled at the happy but tired looking couple opposite him. Lucas was grinning as Jérôme lifted little Leo out of the stroller, the Belgian carefully placing the little boy onto Lucas’s lap.

 

“Hello little cutie.” Lucas cooed, kissing the top of the toddler’s head as the boy fussed a little, reaching out for the small teddy bear Jérôme was holding out to him. Jérôme gave it to him, brushing the small boy’s hair back before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Lucas’s lips, muttering something André didn’t quite catch.

 

André meanwhile subtly lifted his Leica to his eye, looking through the viewfinder and snapping a quick picture of the happy couple, already knowing what filters he was going to use for it.

 

Jérôme looked up at the snap of the camera, chuckling when he spotted the by now familiar device.

 

“You seem married to that thing.” he commented. André rolled his eyes.

 

“Being married to my Leica still seems like a better decision than marrying Lucas.” he retorted quickly. Jérôme tried not to laugh, grabbing Lucas’s hand as the Brazilian huffed. 

“You’re just jealous.” Lucas muttered, but there was a smile on his lips. André didn’t bother to answer, instead leaning down to pick up the teddy bear as little Leo dropped it.

 

“Here you go little buddy.” he cooed gently, smiling tenderly as the toddler gave him a toothless grin. Lucas’s smile had softened too.

 

“You are good with kids.” he said gently.

 

“You’d make a good father one day.” Jérôme added. André blushed and looked away, focussing on moving some buttons on his camera. He couldn’t deny that when looking at his friends and their little one, he wanted something like that too. His own little family, maybe some little kids running around… André quickly shrugged the feeling off.

 

“I don’t have a time for all of that.” André sighed eventually, pulling a shoulder up in a half hearted gesture. “Besides, I’m getting too old.” he added in a murmur. Lucas tutted, reaching out to squeeze André’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you’ll have a family one day, you just need to be open to the possibility.” he soothed. André could only barely resist rolling his eyes and instead patted Lucas’s hand a little.

 

“Thanks, we’ll see.”

 

~~

 

“Honey, I’m hooome!” Jev singsonged as he came into André’s apartment - unannounced, André might add. André looked up from where he was looking through the pictures he had shot of Lucas and Jérôme, giving his teammate a nod in greeting. The Frenchman kissed his cheek as he flopped down next to him, curiously looking at the pictures on the laptop.

 

“Are those from today?” Jev asked, smiling as a close up of little Leo came onto the screen. André nodded.

 

“Little Leo must be my favourite model so far.” he chuckled. Jev clicked through the next photo, seeing the one of Jérôme, Lucas and Leo together.

 

“This is too cute.” Jev sighed, his head falling to André’s shoulder. André turned his head to the side a little, regarding Jev quietly as the Frenchman looked at the photos.

 

Him and Jev had a complicated relationship. They got along really well, better than André had gotten along with any other teammate before. They got along so well that they had even ended up in the same bed from time to time, moments André treasured way too much for casual one night stands. He was arguably at his happiest when he woke up with Jev cuddled close, the Frenchman’s warm body curled around his, with Jev’s voice still rough with sleep as they talked quietly.

 

André knew, deep down, that he was falling in love with the younger man, but he wasn’t quite ready to admit that yet. And so he hid the feelings away, allowing Jev close only those few treasured moments, but always making sure to keep his shields up.

 

It was for the best.

 

~~~~

 

“That pic is too cute!” Jérôme sighed happily, looking at the large printout of the the picture André had taken about a month ago. Lucas walked over from the bedroom, a still sleepy Leo on his hip. André blinked in surprise when the Brazilian smiled cheekily, carefully putting the toddler onto the German’s lap. André steadied Leo a little uncomfortably, letting the boy lean back in the crook of his arm. Leo blinked up at him curiously, before giggling and grabbing André’s finger, attempting to chew on it.

 

“I never expected to see this.” Jev spoke up, a tender smile on his face from where he was sitting on André’s other side. André smiled back at him, before focusing on the small toddler again.

 

“Lucas! Help me find a place for the photo!” Jérôme said, pulling the Brazilian out of the room, both glancing back a few times at their little one still contently cuddled on André’s lap.

 

“Hello little Lion…” Jev cooed, softly tickling Leo’s tummy. Leo cooed and made to grab at Jev’s fingers too. Andé scooted a little closer to Jev so it was easier for the Frenchman to fuss over the young child, Leo seeming more than happy with all the attention.

 

“Have you ever thought about having kids? Starting a family?” Jev muttered softly, his fingers absentmindedly brushing through Leo’s hair as the boy started to doze off. Andre sighed, feeling the deja vu from the few weeks before.

 

“I gave up.” he blurted out, winching at his own unexpected honesty. Jev let out a shaky breath.

 

“And if you met the right person..?” he asked. “You must think there is someone out there you can grow old with?” the Frenchman added. André bit his lip.

 

“I gave up.” he repeated. They settled into silence after that, and André was glad Jev had ceased his questioning. Leo was fully asleep now, and while André’s arm was numb from the awkward position, he didn’t even mind.

 

Again, his paternal instincts and needs hit him full swing, but André willed them down. He couldn’t even cling on to a meaningful relationship with anyone, let alone settle down enough to even consider having children. André sighed, pointedly ignoring Jev’s worried glances.

 

He had given up, truly, and that realisation hurt.

 

~~~~

 

“That was… wow…” Jev panted, winching a little as André rolled off him. André chuckled and nodded in agreement, holding out his arm for Jev to cuddle into his side. Jev pulled a face.

 

“Shower first.” he huffed, tugging at André hand to get him up. André rolled his eyes and got up, letting Jev drag him into the bathroom.

 

Under the shower, André pulled Jev into his arms, burying his face in the crook of Jev’s neck and closing his eyes as the warm water washed over him. Jev let out a soft sound and tilted André’s head up a little so he could massage shampoo into André’s hair. André kept his eyes close, not sure if he could even look at Jev without blurting out everything which had been swirling around his mind for the last few weeks

 

“André…” Jev whispered softly after he had made sure all the shampoo was rinsed out of André’s hair. André reluctantly opened his eyes, looking into Jev’s gentle brown ones.

 

“Yeah?” he asked hoarsely. Jev sighed, thumbs brushing over André’s cheekbones. He chuckled a little nervously.

 

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” he whispered. André felt his heart flutter in his chest, how cheesy that may sound. This was no dramatic love declaration from Jev, but André knew what it meant, and knew Jev had worded it so subtly on purpose, clearly afraid of scaring André off. André let out a shuddering breath, opening and closing his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

 

Instead, he leaned in, pressing his lips over Jev’s. He hoped Jev would somehow understand what he couldn’t say, hoped Jev wouldn’t think he was rejecting him. Jev kissed back, smiling against André’s lips. They parted slowly, Jev reaching behind him to turn off the taps. André tried to smile at him, but his lips were trembling.

 

“I…” he let out a choked sound. Jev shushed him.

 

“It’s okay, I know.” he said simply, before leading André out of the shower and throwing him a towel.

 

That night, as they laid cuddled together under the blankets, André could no sleep. He gently wiggled around a little until he could grab his phone, scrolling through his messages. He smiled at the picture Lucas had sent him, a badly angled picture of him and Jérôme and Leo in front of the photo, which now hung in their living room. Jérôme was clearly not paying attention, gazing down on little Leo with a tender smile as the little boy seemed to be giggling.

 

“Looking at baby Leo again? Think Lucas and Jérôme need to be afraid of you stealing their little one.” Jev slurred suddenly, scooting a little closer and squinting his eyes against the bright light of André’s phone. André sighed.

 

“I do want kids, a family… At least I think I do.” he whispered. Jev moved his eyes from the screen to André’s face, neck arched at an awkward angle.

 

“You said you had given up…” he whispered. André dropped his phone, turning onto his side. It was dark, and he could barely see the Frenchman laying next to him, but it didn’t matter. He knew what Jev looked like even with his eyes close, would have been able to draw him from memory…

 

“I had given up.” André whispered. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to settle down, wouldn’t be able to find someone who would love me, let alone find a good moment to have children, but…” he trailed off. Jev clutched his hands pressing soft kisses to each palm.

 

“But what?” he whispered. André let out a shuddering breath.

 

“I think I found someone I could see myself settle down with… Could see myself growing old with.” he muttered shakily. Jev rested their foreheads together.

 

“Do I know him?” he chuckled nervously. André nodded.

 

“You know him really well” he confirmed.

 

“If you say it’s James, I might strangle you” Jev mumbled. André rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s not James.” he told him. “It’s you, of course it is.” he sighed. Jev cuddled closer, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

 

“You really would want kids?” Jev asked as he pulled away. André sighed.

 

“Maybe.. one day…” he muttered “I don’t want to rush it though.” Jev kissed his temple.

 

“Me neither, don’t worry.” he said quickly. “I was just wondering… You are so cute with kids, I might actually pass out when I see you with one of our own.” Jev sighed. André chuckled.

 

“You’re a dork.” he muttered. Jev bumped their noses together.

 

“I know.” he answered cheekily. André hummed contently as Jev rested his head on his chest again,

 

“Until we are ready for kids of our own… We can definitely ask if Jérôme and Lucas need a babysitter for Leo.” André muttered. Jev yawned and nodded.

 

“I’d like that, we could take him to the zoo, and to the beach and-” he yawned again. André rubbed Jev’s shoulder.

 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, sleep darling.” he whispered. Jev hummed, nuzzling his face into André’s shoulder.

 

“I love you.” he mumbled. André pressed a tender kiss to Jev’s temple.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
